A Strange Gift
by princesspandapui
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Naruto has a whole list of gifts planned for Sakura! But what will happen when he gives them to her? And what happenes when Naruto receives a gift from the last person he'd expected?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters - because if I did then I would be immensely happy and immensely rich u.u'**

**Naruto Fanfiction – A Strange Gift**

As soon as the alarm went off, Naruto bounded out of bed and shot across the room towards the calendar, ripping off February 13th and grinning at the pager beneath; an angry photo of Sakura surrounded by pink and red hearts shinning at him. The time he had taken that photo crossed his mind, and he rubbed his head as though the lump he had received from Sakura seconds after the photo had been taken was still there. Shaking himself a little, he smiled.

"Yeah! Alright!" He punched the air and performed a little dance. "Today's the day! Got to buy flowers and chocolates and a teddy and a bracelet and … I wonder if Sakura-chan has got me anything?!"

He clasped his hands together beneath his chin, eyes sparkling at the thought. Grinning happily, Naruto dashed to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black cargo-pants and a baggy white t-shirt, roughly shoving them on. The weather was hot today. Strange for February, but Naruto wasn't complaining. He loved the hot weather; lazing about in the sun, playing ball in the park, eating ramen. At the thought of food, Naruto's stomach rumbled, but he grabbed his purse and ran from his apartment, shaking his head determinedly.

"Right … no breakfast today! Straight to the flower shop!" He picked up speed and raced off down the street, almost knocking over Neji on his way.

When he reached the flower shop, Ino was standing behind the counter bunching together a bouquet of red and black roses with green foliage and deep green tropical palms. Naruto's eyes lit up; it was perfect. He approached the counter, smiling at Ino, patiently waiting for her to acknowledge him. But Ino continued to bind and decorate the bouquet, not even looking up when Naruto cleared his throat two or three times.

"Oi! Pig!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hands down upon the counter.

Ino narrowed her eyes and looked up sharply. "What do you want, Naruto, you bone-head?!!"

He grinned at her. "I'll take those flowers please!" He indicated the bouquet.

Ino looked down at it, and smirked. "No way! These are for Sasuke-kun!" She clutched the flowers to her breast, her eyes glazing over dreamily. "No way am I giving them to you!!"

"What?! But … Ino! Why not?! I have money! Look!" He pulled his purse from his pocket. "Please Ino!!"

She shook her head. "No!!"

Naruto folded his arms. "Sasuke's in my group, y'know … I could, oh I dunno … talk to him for you … when Sakura isn't there."

"That cow…" Muttered Ino, at Sakura's name.

"Do you want me to?" Naruto grinned, leaning his elbows on the counter.

Ino seemed to be thinking very deeply, a small vein thudding in her forehead. Then, a smile flashed across her lips, and she also leant her elbows on the table so that their eyes were level, and she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Don't leave out anything! Tell him what a wonderful and hot person I am!!" She grinned.

Naruto cringed, but smiled and nodded. "So … these flowers. How much?"

Ten minutes later, Naruto strolled out of the shop, the bouquet of red and black roses under his arm, a huge smug smile on his face. He heard a distant screaming from behind him, and Naruto turned to see the dark-haired boy he loathed so much followed by a huge gaggle of screaming girls, all trying to give him cards and flowers and gifts. Naruto scowled and lowered his head, glaring at Sasuke as he passed.

For a moment the world seemed to slow down. Naruto felt the Uchiha's eyes bore into him, cold and hostile, and he glared back as bitterly as he could. Once he had passed everything sped up again, and his ears were filled with the screaming of hundreds of girls. Scowling and swearing under his breath, Naruto shoved his hand into his pocket, skulking off down the street towards the confectioner shop. Choji was just coming out of the shop, his arms full of brown paper bags of chocolates and candy.

Naruto grinned and ran up to him, waving. "Yo! Choji!"

"Hey, Naruto." Mumbled Choji, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"There any boxes of chocolates left?" Asked Naruto, peering round his friend into the shop.

Choji shook his head. "Mm."

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Naruto's face fell, eyes wide. "You cleared out the whole shop?! But! But! I've got to get chocolates for Sakura-chan!!"

He shrugged. "Sorry…"

"Ah man! Choji lemme have a box of chocolates! I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen!" He pulled out his purse. "Please, Choji! I'll do anything!"

Choji pulled a face. "Well … I am kinda hungry."

"Great! I'll let you have whatever you want!" Naruto tugged on Choji's sleeve, dragging him towards the ramen house.

Reluctantly, Choji let him, and within minutes was shoving noodles into his mouth, Naruto waiting impatiently by his side. Two hours and five bowls of ramen later, Choji eventually led Naruto out, handing him a white box wrapped in a purple ribbon, and Naruto hugged it tightly, grinning with relief, but secretly boiling with anger at his friend.

"See you then Naruto!" Yelled Choji, as he walked off.

Naruto gave him a short wave, and then dashed towards the jewellery shop. He had seen a beautiful bracelet the other week, but hadn't enough money to get it, and had been saving up ever since. In his eyes it was perfect for Sakura; a silver chain decorated with a butterfly and two flowers, each one studded with very delicate jewels of different colours.

As he approached the store, he saw Hinata and Neji coming towards him, the girl looking very upset and Neji trying extremely hard – though it was obvious he was finding it immensely difficult – to cheer her up. Naruto halted beside them, grinning at his friends, and causing Hinata to blush violently and stumble backwards into Neji.

"Hey Hinata. Why the long face?" He asked.

She blushed even deeper. "I … I … I …"

Naruto frowned, although he tried hard to keep on smiling.

Neji rolled his eyes. "She saw a bracelet that she's wanted for ages, and she finally went to get it, but she hasn't enough money." He explained monotonously. "So she had to get this one in stead, even though she doesn't really want it." He indicated the bag on his arm, and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal the bracelet.

Naruto paled. "That's the one I was going to get for Sakura-chan!!" He exclaimed.

"Ohhh! I … I … I … I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto…" Mumbled Hinata, looking close to tears.

He shook he head and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the jewellery store. "I know what we'll do! Hinata! Which was the bracelet you wanted?"

Hinata clutched her free hand to her mouth, overwhelmed by the feeling of Naruto holding her other hand, and she shakily indicated the bracelet in the glass case by the counter. Naruto looked at the price, and grinned. He had enough money to buy it, plus the teddy bear he wanted for Sakura, plus something to eat. Pulling out his purse, he called to the shop owner.

"Wh-wh-what are you d-doing Naruto…?" Mumbled Hinata quietly.

Naruto turned to her, smiling. "I'll buy this, and then give it to you, and in return you give me that other bracelet. Then, you've got the bracelet you wanted, and I've got the bracelet I wanted!" He exclaimed.

"Goodness … so you are capable of logic thinking." Came Neji's voice from behind him, and Naruto scowled at him, before purchasing the bracelet. "Here you are Hinata." He held out the bag happily.

She shook her head, both hands twiddling in front of her. "N-Naruto … I … I … I c-couldn't!" She stuttered.

"Why not? Think of it as … a gift. From me." The blond flashed her a cheeky smile, bringing the deepest blush yet to Hinata's cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day." He held the bag further towards her.

With shaking finger's, Hinata took it, looking down at it.

"Here you are then Naruto." Said Neji, handing over the other bracelet.

Naruto took it quickly. "Thank you Hinata!" He cried, throwing himself at her in an embrace, and then running off to buy his final present.

The girl made a small whimpering sound, and her eyes rolled in their sockets, and she fainted, Neji only just managing to catch her in time before she hit the ground with a thud.

When he reached the toy shop, Naruto collapsed against the door, glad that he was on his final gift, and praying that nothing else would go wrong. His purse was feeling a great deal lighter, and his arms were covered in tiny bleeding cuts from holding the bouquet. Taking a deep breath, he marched into the toy store, looking about him for the teddy he wanted. Little children ran about him, their mothers and older siblings trying desperately to contain the excited youngsters.

Smiling, Naruto eventually found the right one; a dark brown bear of the softest material, stuffed with tiny beads and decorated with a pink bow about its neck. He'd seen Sakura looking at it a few days ago with Hinata and Tenten, and he'd decided to buy it for her. Glancing about him suspiciously, Naruto grabbed it before someone else could, and ran to the counter.

"This please!" He called, pulling out his purse for – hopefully – the last time.

"Naruto?" Came a voice from behind him, as the shop worker wrapped the toy and sorted the money.

The blond spun around, and saw his team leader Kakashi standing behind him, a brown paper bag of something in one hand, his Make-Out Paradise book in the other, a dreamy look on his half-covered face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned, taking his change and the teddy from the shop worker. "What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged. "Just wondering about." He raised his eyebrows. "A lot of presents you have there."

Naruto look down at the bouquet under one arm, the box of chocolates under the other, the teddy and the bag containing the bracelet clutched to his chest so he wouldn't drop them, and the he looked back up, chuckling. "Yeah…" He replied, a little sheepishly.

"All for Sakura?" Smiled Kakashi innocently.

Naruto blushed a little. "Yeah…" He repeated quietly.

Kakashi moved out of the way of the door. "Better go get her then. I saw her just now at the hospital." He informed.

"Thank you sensei!" Exclaimed Naruto, streaming from the shop, almost knocking over a rack of books and two small children on his way.

It took him fifteen minutes to run to the hospital, and by the time he got there he was panting deeply and sweating in the sun. he went straight to reception, gazing about in a quick hurried way, searching for any sign of the pink-haired girl. When he couldn't see her, Naruto bolted to the reception desk.

"Sakura-chan?! Where's Sakura-chan?!" He cried, causing the nurse to give him a funny look.

"You just missed her." She answered eventually.

Naruto growled. "Where is she?!"

The nurses shrugged emotionlessly. "How am I supposed to know?"

Scowling, Naruto turned and stomped from the hospital. When he reached outside, he caught a glimpse of Sasuke again. He was sitting on the fence of the bridge that covered the river that ran along side the hospital, staring into the distance along the river's surface. Naruto watched him for a moment, wondering what he was doing there, what he was thinking about, and where on earth his squealing fan group had gone. Eventually he shook himself, and made towards the bridge, having to pass over it to go back into centre town.

"I hope they aren't for me…" Mumbled Sasuke as he passed. "I've had enough of gifts being shoved under my nose."

Naruto stopped dead and rounded on him. "Of course they're not! Why would they be for you?!"

Smirking that he had angered the blond, Sasuke jumped down from the bridge, landing on the river's surface and walking across it to the bank, disappearing amid the trees upon it.

Naruto ran to the side of the bridge, glaring after the Uchiha, swearing and cursing under his breath, and then he turned towards the town. First he checked Sakura's house, but her mother told him that her daughter was out shopping. Thanking the woman, but inside groaning with annoyance, Naruto set off to inspect every single shop in town, including all the restaurants and taverns. But no sign of her. He even checked Granny Tsunade's, wondering maybe if Sakura and gone to see her sensei, but the Hokage told him that she hadn't seen Sakura today at all.

Night came very quickly, and still Naruto was tramping about town, revisiting shops, retracing his steps, asking people if they had seen her. It was around the time that the shops all closed up, that Naruto finally accepted defeat, and started on his way home, his stomach aching with hunger, his heart heavy. Just as he was passing through the park, he heard a voice that filled him with immense happiness.

"Naruto!" It called. "NARUTO!!!" And he turned to see Sakura running up to him. "What's wrong? I heard you've been searching all day for me!!" She exclaimed, thinking something was wrong.

Naruto nodded, and held out the things in his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day Sakura-chan!" He grinned.

The girl faltered, her eyes wondering over the gifts; the roses now wilting a little, the chocolate box squashed beneath Naruto's arm, the bag containing the bracelet crumpled and the teddy looking like it was about to fall about. She looked up at Naruto, and then back at the gifts.

"These … are all for … me?" She whispered, shocked.

Naruto nodded. "I've spent all day looking for you! And it took me ages to get them! Ino wouldn't let me have the flowers … and then Choji!! And Hinata—"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't accept them." Sakura cut across him sadly.

He stopped immediately. "Why not…?"

Sakura looked up at him, smiling a little kindly. "It's all so nice. And so thoughtful. But … I can't accept them. I like Sasuke-kun. What would it look like to him if I take gifts from you?"

"That bastard!!" Naruto scowled, deeply hurt. "But Sakura! I spent all day—"

"Naruto I can't!" She cried, and she ran off.

The blond stared after her, resisting the urge to cry. All that time; wasted. And that money; spent for nothing. He hung his head, his arms falling, the gifts dropping to the ground. He stood there, surrounded by fallen petals from the broken bouquet. Ignoring everything, Naruto sniffed loudly and went over to the nearest bench, sitting on it and slouching, utterly crushed.

For how long he sat there, it was anyone's guess, and he would have sat like that all night if he hadn't heard approaching footsteps. Naruto looked up dimly, and saw the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. Sasuke. Skulking towards him at a pace so slow snails could have surpassed him. A glare appeared on Naruto's face, his sorrow quickly turning to anger. Was Sasuke here to gloat? To laugh at him?

"What do you want?!" Snapped the blond. "Leave me alone!"

But the Uchiha continued walking, until he was standing beside the bench. Naruto stared up at him angrily. Sasuke was as pale as ever in the moonlight, his black hair as neat as always. He was expressionless. Nothing behind his black eyes suggested what the boy was feeling, and, quite suddenly, he pulled something from his pocket and held it out. Naruto stared at it, confused, for it was a tiny dark velvet-purple box. He looked up at Sasuke suspiciously.

"What is it? Some kind of trick? I'm not falling for it!" He folded his arms and held his nose high, but still, Sasuke held it out, not saying a word, not moving an inch. Naruto started to get annoyed, and so snatched the box from him. "Fine! I took it! There?! See?!"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment in complete silence, and then turned and walked off, his head low, his hands shoved in his trouser pockets. Naruto stared after him, his mouth hanging open, his eyebrows knotted in a confused way. He turned his attention to the box, turning it over and over in his hands, trying to find some kind of button or something that might set off a bomb. But he found nothing. It was just a box with a small hinge where it opened. Naruto glanced once more in the direction of which Sasuke had gone, and then held the box out at arms length, turning his head away, closing his eyes tightly, and he opened it.

He waited for a bang of some kind. A kunai. A stab of pain. A rush of fire. Anything. But there was nothing. Just the still February night.

Naruto opened his eyes a little, squinting at the box, and then his head snapped round, staring wide-eyed. Inside the box was a silver chain with a tiny heart-shaped pendant attached to it, no bigger than a coin, and it was deep blood-red. His mouth dropped open, his head flicking from the contents of the box to where Sasuke had vanished. He jumped to his feet, and then thought better of it, and sank onto the bench again.

Sasuke had gotten him a gift. Sasuke! And not just any gift. A heart. A heart-shaped pendant. Naruto stared at it, his face now relaxed, his lip parted ever so slightly. He reached out, and with shaking fingers took the necklace from its box, holding it before him.

Naruto let a small smile flicker across his lips.


End file.
